


You're My Best Friend

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: While Asahi is planning his confession to Nishinoya, Nishinoya surprises Asahi with a confession of his own.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a little Asanoya drabble/ficlet based off of [this cute art](https://nagissimo.tumblr.com/post/190466774658/secret-visit) by the talented [nagissimo](https://nagissimo.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the inspiration!

Asahi sat in his window, his body half out, and one leg dangling down the side of the house. He settled the guitar in his lap and strummed it quietly. Asahi practiced forming the strange English words of the song, one that Suga had assured him was indeed a love song and appropriate for his intentions. 

He stared at the sheet music sitting before him on the window sill, a small paperweight holding it in place. _I’ve always liked this song. And now that I know what it means… I just hope that he feels the same. Otherwise I don’t know what I’ll do._

Asahi sang quietly, “You're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true I really love you…”

_That pass was better…_

“Wow, that’s really pretty. I didn’t know that you could sing in English.”

Asahi nearly jumped out of his skin. “Noya? What the… I’m on the second floor!?!”

Nishinoya grinned. “I wanted to surprise you? And when I saw you playing at your window, I decided to come up this way.” His hand was behind his back, like he was attempting to hide something from Asahi.

Asahi sighed and sat his guitar inside his room. His heart beat erratically in his chest. _Almost caught. I was almost caught. Luckily, he’s not very good at English. Even though I could probably pass it off even if he was… I want to tell him, but I want the song to be perfect first._

Nishinoya licked his dry lips nervously. _I came all this way to tell him. I even brought him flowers…_ He tightened his hold on the small bouquet hiding behind his back. 

_But then I get here and find him practicing a love song. Was he planning on confessing to someone?_

His fingers fiddled over the stems of the flowers, catching on the paper wrapped around them. _I guess… I should be brave. It’s not like it would be the first rejection that I’ve faced._

Nishinoya took a deep breath and pulled the flowers out from behind his back. “Asahi, I like you. Let’s date?”

Asahi stared at Nishinoya, his mouth agape. He struggled to find his voice. “Ah… um… what?”

Nishinoya sighed. “I… um… yea… Sorry I bothered you. You can forget about this.” He gripped the flowers a little too tightly, his heart heavy in his chest as he looked down, away from Asahi. “I’ll just go…” _Let you get back to planning your confession. Hope it goes better than mine did…_

“Wait! Don’t go!” Asahi nearly fell out of the window as he reached out towards the other boy. 

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better.” _I knew that my chances were slim._

“Noya! You don’t understand. You just caught me by surprise.” He cleared his throat nervously. “You see, I wasn’t expecting you to confess to me. I was actually planning on confessing to you.” A deep red blush colored Asahi’s cheeks.

Nishinoya looked up at Asahi in surprise. “You mean…?”

Asahi scratched the back of his head nervously. “Yea, you scared me to death, sneaking up on me like that while I was practicing to confess to you.”

_That song was for me? He was working that hard to tell me that he liked me?_ Nishinoya held out the flowers. “These are for you.”

Asahi let his long fingers brush against Nishinoya’s as he took the battered flowers from him. They were small, pink, cheerful little flowers. “They’re beautiful.” _They remind me of you. But I can’t say that, it sounds so_ **_lame_** _._

Nishinoya blushed. “So does this mean that we’re going out?”

Asahi’s blush deepened. “Y… yea…” He smiled.

Nishinoya leaned closer. “Does that mean that I can kiss you?”

“I think… I would like that?”

Nishinoya closed the distance between them and leaned closer to Asahi. He let his lips brush gently against Asahi’s. Asahi moved his hand to cup the back of Nishinoya’s head and pulled him into a soft, tender kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is also the title of the song that Asahi was practicing: "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.


End file.
